Hiccup Haddock's Day Off!
by amcan14
Summary: Imagine what would happen if our very own Hiccup Haddock decided to chuck a sickie for a day off! A challenge to write a parody of Ferris Bueller's day off. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my little fishies of the internet! idon'tcare14 has challenged me to write a parody of the movie Ferris Bueller's day off, so here it is! Hiccups Haddocks day off!**

**Characters:**

**Hiccup: Ferris**

**Astrid: Sloane**

**Fishlegs: Cameron**

**Mildew: Mr Rooney **

**Snotlout: Jeanie**

**Italics are where Hiccup "Talks to the audience".**

* * *

It was a perfect day on Berk. The sun was out and it was warm and bright compared to the usually cold and harsh days. And here was Hiccup having to work! Normally he didn't mind working, but today; this bright, beautiful, sunny day simply could not be wasted on working!

'A day like today cannot be wasted!' Hiccup exclaimed as he looked out the window. An idea hit him as he stared out. If he wanted to have the day to do whatever he wanted, he could fake being sick.

'Yeah, that's a brilliant idea!' Hiccup saw that the sun was only just up so his Father wouldn't be up yet; he rushed quietly down stairs and sat very close to the fire for a few minutes. He rushed back to his room and hid under the covers just as his dad came in.

_Close timing._

'Son, I'm going on the fishing trip today to help out, I won't be around so…' He trailed of as he heard a moan from the faking Hiccup. He moved over to his son with a very concerned look on his face.

'Are you OK son? You really look terrible.' The boy moaned again.

'Gee, thanks dad. But you're right I really don't feel well,' he turned away with a moan to hide the fact he was silently sniggering.

'Well, you better give training a miss today son, can't let anyone else get sick because you went out today,' Stoick informed his son. Hiccup looked back at his dad and lazily nodded to him.

_Yes! This couldn't be more perfect! Dad won't be here so there's no chance I'll get caught out!_

'Dad, can you only tell the guys at dragon training, I-I don't want anyone to worry.' The mountain of a man beamed.

'That's a very considerate thought son; we'll make a brilliant chief out of you yet!' He said with a slight slap on hiccup's back. Hiccup gave a fake coughing fit so his dad would leave him in peace. His haunch was right and was left in peace. He waited until he heard a massive slam of the door and then some to insure he could make an easy escape. He whipped of his blankets and ran out the back door.

* * *

Hiccup knocked furiously at the door to his friend's house. This friend, if you are wondering, is Fishlegs. He knew that Fishlegs wouldn't be at dragon training yet, as he was always late to the classes, usually because he had been helping his dad before dawn.

'Fishlegs! Fishlegs!' He called out frantically.

_The day you decide to do something completely cool and want your friend there with you, they decide not to open the door. Great! _

The door was finally open by a rather sickly looking Fishlegs. With a wipe of his nose with the sleeve of his shirt, he spoke,

'Hey Hiccup, shouldn't you be at dragon training, I can't come today, I feel like crap.'

'That's brilliant! I'm skipping out of the classes today, and you're coming with me! Come on we'll go get Astrid, too,' Hiccup sounded as if he was about to burst from excitement.

'Dude, what part of I'm sick don't you get, and what do you mean you're skipping out on training, your dad wouldn't let you do anything like that unless you were sick?' Fishlegs stated questioningly.

'That's the thing, I faked being sick! Now come on.' Hiccup began dragging along his larger friend to his father's shed with all of his prized possessions. Fishlegs stopped dead in his tracks, knowing if they went in there he was a dead man. This caused hiccup to be jolted back by his friend's obvious greater strength.

'Hiccup!' The boy hissed into his friend's ear. 'We can't go in there, that's my dad's stuff, if he finds anything out of place, and he WILL kill me!' Hiccup rolled his eyes at his paranoid friend.

_When you have a friend who is always paranoid that their dad will get seriously mad if they even sneeze at the wrong time, you tend to ignore them after a while._

'Fishlegs, relax, I promise that your dad will not find out about this. Trust me.'

Fishlegs still looked completely unconvinced but let go of his friend who excitedly opened the door to reveal a cart that Hiccup rushed to immediately and began to hopelessly try and pull out. Fishlegs' horrors sparked up all over again as he saw Hiccup go to the cart. It was his father's prized possession! He had made that thing with his own two hands years ago, it had survived every dragon attack it lived through; it was practically an heirloom! He was so dead! He forced the feeling down again as he knew Hiccup wouldn't listen to him. He remembered what else Hiccup had told him: how were they going to get Astrid?

'Hiccup, how are we getting Astrid, Mildew is supervising and he's not just going to let us go in there and get her.'

'Ah, this is the other part of my plan, he might not let _us _get Astrid, but he'll let Astrid's dad take her out with an emergency,' Hiccup educated his friend with a devious grin. He gestured for the more statured to get the cart out of the shed as he went into the house. Fishlegs sighed and complied with the stubborn boy. Meanwhile, in the house, Hiccup was rummaging through the house and "borrowing" large furs they could use to disguise themselves in. Hiccup came out to the cart drowning in the furs he was carrying, Fishlegs' scared look came right back again. Hiccup dumped the furs in and smiled at his accomplice.

'Right, get a yack to pull the cart. Let's go get Astrid.'

* * *

Astrid was bored out of her mind, not only was she told that Hiccup and Fishlegs both sick so she had no one sane to talk to, but Mildew was the one who had to supervise the classes today and he was a right pain. The blonde girl sighed angrily as Tuffnut walked up to her with a poke on shoulder.

'Astrid, your dad is apparently here about some kind of emergency you're needed at.' She looked at him warily with a menacing frown on her lips. 'Hey, don't shoot the messenger.' Astrid walked out and saw a bizarre looking man covered in furs standing next to a cart. She got in a fighting stance ready to beat the snot out of the guy if he tried anything.

'Astrid,' the man whispered to her. Her eyes widened as she knew that voice from anywhere.

'Hiccup,' she asked back to the man as Mildew came out rambling what was going on.

'Play along Astrid.' She straightened herself out as the elder asked her what was going on.

'Um, my father has come to take me home; an emergency has arisen at home I have to help out with.' Mildew looked at her and then to the man suspiciously, he then gestured for Astrid go as he had no proof of anything to say this wasn't the truth. He left them alone once he heard Tuffnut causing a crisis. Astrid turned to the man who morphed into the two boys she knew as Hiccup and Fishlegs.

'And here I was thinking you were sick,' she smirked at the two.

'I am,' Fishlegs retaliated with a sniff. Hiccup smirked.

'Yeah, about that, I kind of faked it; all in the name of a day off though, a well-earned one in my mind.' Astrid punched him in the arm.

'That's for leaving me alone in class.' She then gave him a small kiss on the lips. 'That's for coming to get me to come along.' The two smiled warmly and kissed again, Fishlegs rolled his eyes and groaned at their public display of affection.

'Come on,' he urged them to go.

* * *

**OK, so I was going to make this a one-shot but I'm probably going to break it into two chapters. Also, prepared to be disappointed if you've seen the movie as I probably won't make a musical number. BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this morning I was super excited to see I have gotten lots of favourites, followers and a review for this story! So thank you to catz4eva101, Saphirabrightscale, marine1324, AmnaMoto and Yondaime Namikazi! On with the story!**

* * *

Snotlout had begun to be increasingly annoyed. He had heard that Hiccup was "sick" from everyone he spoke to at the academy, and it was apparently pretty bad if the rumours he heard from Tuff where anything to go by. But Snotlout knew better than that; Hiccup never missed a day off, sick or not. Something was most definitely up, and he was going to find out. It was a break from training right now, the perfect time to go and see what was really going on. Mildew, unfortunately had the same idea. He knew something had been up with that man, he had met Astrid's father and he certainly didn't look like that. He was certain it was the Haddock boy at work, all he needed was proof and the only way to get it he needed to go to the Haddock Household.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs were having a bit of fun with the cart. The trio were having a race down a hill with the cart acting as a sled. It was what you would call a little harmless fun, after they all raced down together, with Fishlegs in the front because of his "extra weight". They started to race each other to see if they could outrun the cart. And of course they all failed with the larger friend failing spectacularly as he tripped over a rock. The other two laughed at him crazily, leaning on each other for support. With a sigh their laughter ended with an annoyed looking Fishlegs. The group of three sat down beside the cart and where in a comfortable silence for a few precious moments. Astrid sighed yet again, but this time it was a different kind.

'I'm bored, this is fun but I need more of a… rush, you know what I mean?' Hiccup nodded in agreement and looked all over to find the solution. His eyes landed the highest spot on the island and a cheeky smile spread across his lips.

'I have an idea,' the smaller boy said pointing to where he saw their next instalment of fun would be. Astrid brightened up immediately complementing Hiccup on his great idea. The blonde boy however showed his dislike of the plan immensely.

'No no no no no! This is good, it's great in fact! It's fun and it's safe, can't we just do this for the rest of the day!' He pleaded to them; the two in particular just stared at him with a roll of their eyes.

'Where's your sense of excitement, Legs! We're here to have fun, and by Odin, we will have fun!' Astrid cried out in what was her best speech voice. That was the end of that conversation and Fishlegs was clearly out voted. He moaned again and helped the other two in the trio push up the cart.

* * *

Snotlout headed in through the back door of the household. He was surprised to find the back door wide open; the first clue to something being up. He worked his way through the house, giving Toothless a small pat on the head as he passed the sitting room. The dragon gave a slight growl at the patronising gesture but didn't make a move. Being the cousin of the dragon's rider made him slightly more bearable to the beast. He began his way up the steps to his lankier cousin's room. Mildew was now at the front door of the same household. He clumsily jerked open the door, nearly tripping over his cane. Once he regained his composure he began his search, opening, overturning and practically tearing apart everything in his path. As he made it into the sitting room he heard a low and threatening growl. He turned to see Toothless' menacing form before him; the dragon had become a sort of guard dog to the house and was very protective. The elder man started to back away from him slightly, tripping over some trinket on the ground. The dragon leapt at him, furiously defending the house. Snotlout heard the dragon's outburst and knew it wasn't him that caused it, so it must have been someone else down there.

'Someone's breaking in to Hiccup's house.' He ran down stairs and out the back door to get help against the intruder. Just as he left, Mildew quickly regained himself from the dragon attack and ran off, leaving his cane behind.

Snotlout rushed to the docks to find anyone who could help him, he bumped into a large man and started babbling that he needed someone to go and help him catch the intruder at the house. The man laughed at him saying he was seeing things and going crazy. He told him to sit tight and wait for Stoick to come back and maybe rest at his house for a while until his parents came back. The man sat him down next to Ruffnut until Stoick was to come back.

'Ah, I see you're at the Stoick bench, too, what'd you do?' The blonde girl asked with a smirk. The boy rolled his eyes and turned his head away from her as he mumbled out his response.

'Sorry, what did you say, I couldn't quite hear you.' Snotlout sighed and mumbled out his response a little louder this time, Ruffnut smirking the whole time. 'OK, OK, one more time.' Snotlout groaned.

'I _said_, I'm here because I went into Hiccup's house to see if he was faking being sick for some reason, and while I was there someone broke in. So I came here to get help, and the guy I told said I was imagining things and have to wait here until Stoick gets back.' Ruffnut stared at him for a few moments, with a slight smile on her lips until she burst out laughing, clutching her side with one hand and grasping the boys shoulder for support with the other. After she recovered herself she looked at him, wiping a tear from her eye. Snotlout looking increasingly annoyed with her.

'So what are you here for then?' It was his turn to smirk at her as she shrugged at him, which made him loose some of his sense of superiority over her.

'I was setting up a net full of fish heads above the doors of the hall and Gobber caught me out, nothing more,' the blonde girl said nonchalantly. 'Any way, why do you care about what Hiccup does, that's not the Snotty I know so well. Anyway, right now you should care more about what's gonna happen to you.' The twin of Tuffnut leaned in exceedingly close to the boy's face. With only millimetres distance she closed the gap for more than a few moments. Snotlout felt a little dazed afterwards and didn't notice that Stoick had come back and was right in front of the two. Ruffnut got up to greet the older man.

'What happened to him?' He asked pointing at the boy.

'Oh him,' Ruff casually motioned her with her head to behind her. 'He's here because he's been a little dazed lately and has claimed to be seeing things, I was just keeping him company for a while,' the girl lied through her teeth, especially about just keeping him company. If she was going to lie for him she might as well get herself out of it in the meantime. Stoick nodded and she was on her way.

'Come on lad, you can come and lie down at the house.' He guided the younger boy up to the household.

* * *

As all of that had been occurring at the docks, our trio had been causing havoc.

'Come on guys, just a bit more until we're at the top,' Hiccup encouraged. The journey to the highest spot on the island had passed almost every known place on the island. The plan was to go down the side that didn't encompass anything important. And for Fishlegs' sake, it was the safer side. The group had finally made it to the top.

'C-Can we… Stop… F-for a… Moment,' Fishlegs huffed out, bent over with his hands on his knees.

'Good idea,' Hiccup agreed as the three of them jumped on to rest. At this point a loud creaking sound was heard as they all looked at each other confused. The cart then started taking a downward turn but not in the direction they had wanted to go. Fishlegs was screaming his protest, willing the cart to stop. It was of no use however as they rapidly began to gain speed. Their screams could be heard a mile away as they rocketed down. They trampled over Mildew's vegetable garden; the wheels got a particularly bad battering from a very rocky part of the terrain, the cart also got a fair amount of fire damage when it sped over a Monstrous Nightmare's foot. The ride unfortunately ended when the cart drove off the island and into the sea. The fortunate side to this mishap was that our trio had managed to jump out just in time. Once they regained themselves Fishlegs looked as if he was about to die as he saw his father's cart slowly sunk down to the sea floor.

'Aw, jeez, I'm sorry Legs. Look, I'll take the blame for you so you don't cop it from your dad,' Hiccup offered to him. Fishlegs shook his head at his friend; he knew he had to take the consequences for this and stand up to his father.

'No, I need to do this myself. But thanks guys, although I'm so dead now, I actually had fun.'

The three departed, with Fishlegs going to his home and Hiccup walking Astrid home. They walked in silence for a most of the way until he noticed his father's massive figure in the distance.

'Damn, dad's back, I gotta go, sorry Astrid. See ya!' He called to her as he sped back home.

* * *

As Stoick took Snotlout back to his household, the younger man noticed a shadowy figure running towards the house, he thought that the intruder might have come back but he soon realised that the figure was Hiccup. He stuttered out to the mountainous man that he was going up to the house and told him he would see him there. He ran straight through the doors and tripped over something, he glanced behind him to see a cane. He grabbed it and headed to the back door.

Hiccup himself was just about at the back door, when he was stopped in his tracks by none other than Mildew.

'Don't thing you could get away with your little stunt, Haddock, but let me tell you, you're not getting away with it lightly at all, I am here to take you to your father and you can explain to him yourself what a "sick" child, like yourself is doing up and about.' The elder man had a wicked grin on his face as Hiccup gulped, he knew he had been caught and there was nothing to save him now.

'Mildew, why are you here?' Snotlout said from the back door. He looked down at the cane in his hand and back up at Mildew with a smirk on his face. 'To pick up your cane from earlier today maybe, you know when you broke into the house. Mildew looked horrified at the boy.

'Alright, what do you want?' Snotlout smirk turned into a much eviler one.

'You don't mention Hiccup's little stunt here to anyone, or I'll spill everything, now take you're cane and get out before I call Toothless,' He said coldly, throwing the man his cane. Toothless suddenly burst past and began chasing Mildew away.

'Thanks, Lout, I owe you one.'

'Oh, big time, but you're welcome.' The headed into the sitting room just as Stoick came through.

'Ah, Hiccup! I hope you're feeling better son?'

'A lot better dad, I think I'll be alright for tomorrow.'

'Oh, good.' And with that said the older man retired.

'Oh man that was close, I'm never doing that again,' Hiccup sighed with a smile to his cousin. Snotlout rolled his eyes and left him be.

_I was totally lying, I wonder if I can fake it again tomorrow!_

* * *

**HAHAHA! Funny, anyway thanks again to my follow and favouriters. Review if you like. See ya! **


End file.
